dressing rooms
by 50 shades of Fray
Summary: Lydia and Kira drag Stiles and Scott to the mall for a girly, fun-filled day of shopping.


I was just kind of bored so I started writing this with no plotline in mind, so please try your best to enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"How did we end up here in the first place?"<p>

Stiles dramatically ran his hands over his face in exasperation as Scott rolled his eyes, trying block out his best friend's whining. Though, the Alpha wasn't exactly having the time of his life either, being forced to sit with his nut-job-of-a-best-friend in a secluded waiting room on a ridiculously fluffy pink couch near the changing rooms of some super girly clothes-store.

Scott sighed, irritated with the other boy's complaining, "Lydia seduced you into agreeing to go shopping with her, remember?"

Stiles groaned again.

_Stiles had been finishing some homework at his messy desk when he'd heard a knock on his bedroom door._

_Even before turning his head, he knew that it was his girlfriend. Though he knew it was completely odd of him to recognize Lydia's knocking-patterns, he knew that when she knocked she would always tap on his door three times in a soft, steady pace before waiting patiently for him to open the door. Scott was usually the one who would just constantly slam and dent the door with his giant, meaty werewolf-hands until Stiles bothered to open for him. His dad was usually the one to not knock at all, and just walk straight in. More recently, this had become a problem, considering the fact that Stiles and Lydia occasionally made out on his bed when she came over to "study"._

_After one specific incident when Mr. Stilinski barged into Stiles' room to see his very own son on top of Lydia Martin with his shirt off, and the precautionary lecture on the many cons of teen pregnancies and the distribution of condoms that followed very shortly afterwards, the couple had proceeded to relocate a majority of their smooch-fests to the back of Stiles' run-down Jeep._

_He got up to open the door. Sure, he could've just yelled at her to come in, but he liked opening the door for her, and as weird as it sounded, he wanted himself to be the first thing she saw when she walked into his room._

_"Hey, Lydi-"_

_She was biting her lower lip and batting her long, copper eyelashes at him. The sultry smile on her lips was greatly-exaggerated, though Stiles couldn't bring himself to dislike it._

_She was wearing one of her usual, simple dresses, though this time she wasn't wearing a cardigan or a jean jacket, and therefore was revealing more skin than usual to him. She'd chosen red lipstick today and her strawberry-blonde locks were down, the way she knew he liked them, falling over her bare shoulders in natural waves._

_She was taunting him._

_A girly giggle spilled out of her red lips. _

_"Uh-oh. Oh, God. What do you want from me?"_

_She cocked her head to the side, her eye-brows furrowing in an adorable form of mock-confusion, "Whatever do you mean, Stiles?"_

_"You only bring out the red lipstick and the bare shoulders when you really want something from me," he said slowly, with caution._

_She flashed him a bright smile, those Crest 3D teeth-whitening strips that she didn't usually use making her teeth so impossibly white that he was sure they were going to blind him._

_"And," he added, "you're fluttering your eyelashes at me like you've got something stuck in your eye and I think your lip is going to burst open if you continue to chew on it like that."_

_Her flirty demeanor fell, a sign of giving-up. His smile grew wider._

_His Lydia was back. Thank God._

_"You know me too well," she sighed, her impeccable posture slightly slouching, "I was trying to seduce you."_

_"You didn't need to do all this to seduce me," he said, playfully ruffling the top of her head with his hand, "you do that well enough on your own."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Cute." Despite her attempted sarcasm, Stiles only grinned wider when he spotted the blush that threatened to creep up from her neck._

_She ripped out the teeth-strips with surprising ease before chucking them into his waste-basket. Then she turned back to him, her perfectly-manicured hands placed on her hips._

_"You're coming to the mall with Kira and me."_

_"No, thank you."_

_"Yes, you're welcome."_

_He crossed his arms childishly, "You can't make me." He stuck his tongue out at her._

_She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, "You wanna try me? Kira is sitting shotgun outside in my car, right now as I speak, with Scott tied up in the backseat with a rope."_

_Stiles shot her a horrified expression, "Where'd you even get the rope?"_

_"I know someone from the Drama department," she shrugged, "now, are you going to cooperate, or will I have to Banshee-shriek for Kira to come up here with the Katana?"_

Stiles recalled the memory with a frightened shudder.

"It wasn't actually 'seduction'."

Scott scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

"Well, how did Kira get you to come?"

"She snuck into my room while I was taking a nap and tied me up before dragging me down the stairs and shoving me into Lydia's car."

Stiles gaped at him, "Dude, you're an Alpha. Don't you have super-hero-senses or something? Why'd you let her do that?"

"Because," he sighed, beginning to start his explanation, "she's my girlfriend. And when said-girlfriend is a katana-wielding badass Kitsune who can slice me up into a million pieces if I refuse to come here with her, it's easy to decide _not_ to take any chances."

"Not to mention the fact that Lydia's blood-curdling scream could leave us all deaf for the rest of our lives."

"Exactly."

"Our girlfriends are scary."

"Yeah, I know."

And then just at that moment, Lydia stepped out of the dressing room, whipping the satin curtains open with amazing force, "Hey guys!"

The boys' jaws dropped. Stiles especially.

She wore a long, floor-length gown, the violet-blue satin merging in perfect contrast with her light-auburn hair, bringing out her green eyes and providing them a deeper, more hypnotic depth. The dress was simple, held up on her shoulders with only two thin spaghetti straps. It outlined her feminine curves and her slim figure, clinging to her waist before flowing gracefully to the floor in a soft, subtle water-fall sort of effect. It revealed a decent, lady-like amount of cleavage, displaying her faintly freckle-dusted shoulders to the world. The dress dipped down at the back, the fabric only beginning again at the bottom of the small of her back.

The dress was so simple - no ruffles, no sequins, no bows or ribbons. The simplicity of the dress only highlighted the natural beauty of her face and her body, making her seem more goddess-like than she already was.

_She's beautiful_, he thought.

Stiles nearly choked when she made her way over to him to sit on his lap.

She casually slung her forearms loosely around his neck, absentmindedly playing with the dark brown hairs at the nape of his neck, like she always did. He looked down and noticed that she was barefoot. After getting over the fact that _holyshitfuckcrapwhat _Lydia Martin was sitting in his _lap_ in _public_, for everyone to see, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, curling his fingers into the locks of strawberry blonde that spilled over her bare back. The fabric of the dress was incredibly soft against his skin, and Stiles was convinced that this was what those fluffy Mario-clouds up there in heaven probably felt like against the surface of human skin.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, her lips smooth against the shell of his ear. And at that moment, Stiles thought that he was going to die.

"Do you like the dress?"

Scott cleared his throat.

Lydia immediately pulled back, and Stiles glared. He was left to savor the fact that her arms were still around his neck and that her fingers were still in his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Oh!" She turned to Scott, "I forgot to tell you, Kira's waiting for you in the dressing room." She pointed a thumb towards the closed curtains.

The couple on the couch smirked as Scott blushed tomato-red before nodding and making his way towards the changing room.

Once he was gone, Stiles grinned proudly at Lydia, "What did you do?"

"I was able to convince Kira to try on an LBT."

"A what?"

"A little black dress," she smiled brightly, "she loves it, and I'm one-hundred percent certain that Scott loves it too."

"Only you would attempt to force an innocent human being with supernatural abilities into a party dress against their own will and still manage to get away with it."

"Barely," she corrected sternly, her eyes widening with a startled shiver, "she nearly pulled her nun-chucks out on me. Do you know what _kind_ of stuff that girl keeps in her purse?"

"I'm guessing it's not lip gloss and breath mints."

"I think she has her entire sword collection in there, _plus_ her lip gloss and breath mints."

He chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Stiles kissed her cheek, "I love _your_ dress, by the way."

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Her breath hitched as he made his way from her cheek to her jawline.

"Not as pretty as you." He spoke against her skin.

He was at the corner of her mouth, "Ew, cheesy."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, before pressing a long, lingering kiss to her lips.

He pulled away slightly and watched in adoration as her nose scrunched up in her usual adorable way before she leaned in close, "It's okay," she murmured against his lips.

"_Awwwwwww_."

The two pulled back, their eyes wide, as they both slowly turned to the familiar voice of a certain Alpha.

"You guys are _so_ cute," Kira gushed.

"We were just trying to kill time while you two were goin' at it in that dressing room," Stiles said accusingly, "Are you guys done?"

"Yes," Scott stated confidently, "and we specifically chose this exact second to barge in just so that we could stomp all over your _moment_."

"Your _adorable_ moment," Kira corrected politely.

Lydia smiled before slipping off Stiles' lap, much to his dismay, taking her time to steadily walk back to the dressing room, "Well," she spoke towards Scott, "since you two are done with the dressing room, I'd like to use it for it's obvious, intentional purposes," she stopped at Kira, a smirk playing on her red lips, "Did he like the dress?"

Kira blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Awesome."

She high-fived the girl before stepping back into the dressing room.

And eventually, even after being brutally forced to visit approximately twenty-two more stores containing a variety of products ranging from clothes to cosmetics, and having to follow the girls everywhere while carrying their heavy load of shopping bags for the entire four-and-a-half hours that they were there for, both Stiles and Scott concluded that overall, in the end, shopping was now their new favorite activity.


End file.
